With the advent of computers, more and more tasks are being performed electronically in an office environment, including a dental office. There are many software programs that aid dental professionals with various tasks performed in the dental office, such as scheduling appointments, maintaining patient files, and submitting insurance claims. Such software programs can save time for the dental professionals by either automatically performing the tasks or greatly simplifying the steps that needed to be taken in order to perform those tasks. For example, by maintaining patient files electronically, the dental professionals can browse or search the files without going through physical files one by one, and they can easily create, expand, delete, or rearrange the files, thereby saving both time and energy.